


Volume 1 Happy Shenanigans

by Steampowered_Clockwork



Series: Cannon stuck in a Blender [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Anorexia, Anxiety Attacks, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Blake would like everyone to go the fuck to sleep, Depression, Disability, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insomnia, M/M, Maidens, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Faunus Characters, Swearing, Trans Female Character, Trans Nora, Unhealthy Relationships, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampowered_Clockwork/pseuds/Steampowered_Clockwork
Summary: The Beginning of a very long journeyRWBY with a few differences that could change everythingLike not dead parents or people changing/reaching out soonerOh and of course, secrets
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Cannon stuck in a Blender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. A normal day in the life of Team RWBY

**Author's Note:**

> Rooster Teeth Owns RWBY  
> Smashing multiple Ideas into one Fanfic

“Ruby if you blow that whistle one more time, I swear to you I _will_ throw you out the window” Ruby stood whistle poised to blow by Weiss’s head

“I uhh, morning!”

“Smooth sis” Yang smirked down at her

“Too early…” grumbled from beneath Blakes blankets

“Please, Professor Goodwitch said we gotta be their early” Ruby pleaded to them

“I got sleeping beauty if you can deal with miss perfect” Yang Jumped from her bunk and started working on Blake

“Thank you!” Ruby whisper-yelled to her sister, “Weiss, Weiss, Weiss” poking the white-haired girl with each word

“I’m awake” Weiss glared

“Well then get up, come on!” she bounced on her heals as her team got up and dressed, by the time they reached the training room ruby was practically vibrating, she zipped around the room setting up her targets, some cans spread about, dummies with smiley faces drawn onto the bucket heads, 4 of which had were designed after her team, and last but not least the Grimm, well the dummies with bag heads and knifes tapped to their hands, turning back to her team she saw Yang bent over with laughter, as the remaining members stared confused

“Alright Team RWBY, Let’s make some team attacks” Ruby announced trying to control her excitement

* * *

Several Hours later

“Alright, note to self, yang should not shoot Myrtenaster at an enemy” Ruby said as Weiss retrieved her rapier

“If I find Myrtenaster is broken, I’ll be holding you both accountable”

“Lighten up snow angel”

“I promise I will not let anything happen to Myrtenaster Weiss” She smiled at Weiss

“Sure…” Weiss looked unsure and yang just swung an arm around her shoulders

“In this family we take weapons seriously” Yang smirked “Rubes won’t let one bruise touch any weapon”

Weiss slipped out of Yang’s grasp “Do you know what’s going on” she whispered to Blake

“Not at all” Blake stared as the sister’s talked

“Right, so we’ve partnered with two lunatics”

“Ai, we can hear you you-know” Yang Dragged Ruby by her shoulders, whispering “See, I told you, friends all around”

“Pancakes!” she exclaimed

“Waffles?” Blake spoke confused

“No, Pancakes, well if you want waffles that too, but we should make pancakes, as like a team building exercise, or cake?” she trailed off

“Right sugar or sugar” Yang shrugged “Both”

“Or we could just buy some from the Cafeteria” Weiss’s face spoke how displeased she was with the plan

“Well it wouldn’t really be much of a team building exercise that way” Blake mentioned

“Vote” Weiss snapped

“Weiss” Yang smirked

“Drat”

* * *

In their dorm

“Eggs”

“Check”

“Sugar”

“Yes”

“Lemon Zest”

“ _Yes_ ”

“Butter”

“You _Butter_ believe it”

“Vanilla Extract”

“Extracted”

“Self-Rising Flour”

“…Yes”

“Plain Flour”

“On the _Plain_ ”

“Milk”

“Here”

“and Sunflower oil”

“Yes”

“And a little bit of salt” Ruby announced holding the last container and list

“Are we really going to make pancakes _and cake_ ” Weiss asked as Yang brought out the pans

“Yep, OH! Pancake Cake!” Ruby Bounced

“I like how you think” Yang grinned as Weiss groaned, “Okay, Ruby you think you and Weiss can handle the Pancake batter, Blake can you set the oven”

Yang went to buttering and parchmenting the tin, Ruby meet Weiss by the jug and started separating out ingredients

“Right, Weiss could you pour-, Weiss?” Said girl was standing oddly by herself, looking around overwhelmed

“W-what”

“Have you ever made pancakes before?” she cautiously asked

“Of course, I have!”

“It’s okay if you haven’t” she smiled; Weiss stood absolute “Okay… Do you want me to whisk?”

“No, I think I can handle that” Ruby poured the ingredients into the jug and let Weiss start up the whisk, she jumped away at first but after a moment placed it into the jug, Ruby had to hold herself back from helping, worried Weiss might panic if she did, on the other side of the room Blake and Yang had started on the Cake mixture

Once both were done, the pancake was left to the side for a short while and the cake was placed in the tin, set in the oven as Yang stole the bowl “You had last time!”

Blake set up the pans and began to heat them

Ruby and Weiss watched as Yang and Blake worked on the pancakes, not really being a four-man job, Blake Precisely pouring as Yang causally flipped them, once every thing was completed they had a layered Pancake/Cake with sugar and chocolate syrup drizzled onto, you know for a bit more sugar

“That looks…” Weiss began

“Disgusting” – “Great” the added comment rewarded Yang a glare

“Well… What are we waiting for?” Ruby exclaimed

Several Hours later

“That was horrible” Weiss complained curled up in her bed

“Wake me up… in the morning” Blake groaned pulling the blanket over her head

“Yep, that’s going to be my birthday cake next year” Yang patted her belly

“Yang?” Ruby spoke up

“Hmmm?”

“Is it bad that I kinda want Ice cream now?”

* * *

Next day

_Dear Sister_

_My time at Beacon has been, unique thus far, I have been assigned to three very different individuals, Firstly would be our leader Ruby Rose, she’s genuinely nice I think, a bit on the naïve side, she’s also a bit of a dunce, though I will concede she is very skilled at in battle strategizing._

_Next would be Blake Belladonna, she’s quiet, mostly withdrawn, our first encounter was unpleasant but so was my encounters with each member of Team RWBY, I realise now I may have gotten off on the wrong foot with them, I don’t really have much to say about Blake, we rarely speak._

_Lastly would be our most boisterous member, Yang Xiao-Long, she’s loud, crude and over all a very physical person, which is taking some getting used to, if Ruby wasn’t so energetic, I wouldn’t believe they were sisters._

_How have life been on your end? The none confidential parts of-course._

_Yours_

_Weiss_

* * *

“Hey dad”

“Hey firecracker”, While Ruby was out stoking up on her cookie stash, she had set-up a family call on her bunk, “How’s Beacon, did you get your team yet?”

“Yep, Team RWBY”

“Your joking” a grin slowly spread across her father’s face

“Nope”, after Yang answered a groan was heard in the background

“Oh gods, we’re going to deal with another year of team related puns” was the woman’s response from the background

“Ai! You love my puns!” Tai yelled at the other room

“I fucking don’t!”

“She loves my puns” Tai said back to his daughter “So where’s Ruby?”

“Cookies” She drew out the word

“Ah, so tell, what they like” He smiled then went serious “Are they boys?”

“Dad!” she groaned

“I’m joking… Kinda”

“Their girls, though hot girls” her dad made a choking noise at that “A real quite beauty is my partner, and a stuck-up ice queen is Ruby’s”

“Hey!”

“That one” she directed to screen to Weiss, siting at her desk with a scowl on her face

“Yang, beware the wrath of a hot lady” he spoke sagely

“Oh, I know the wrath of a hot lady”

“Please tell me your talking about your semblance”

“Yes” Tai sighed relieved at that

“And no” he smothered his face in his hands groaning

“Try not to kill your father please”

“Mum!” The dark-haired woman entered the frame

“Hello little Scorcher”

“Thought you were working”

“If I have to grade one more paper, Well I might need your help with setting them a light”

“Summer!” Tai scolded her

“If students can use the ‘Ursa ate my homework’ excuse then why can’t I use ‘my daughter burnt your grades’” she pouted

“I could get a Ursa to eat them”

“Raven! Not helping”

“Thank you”

Tai just groaned into his hands as his wives discussed plans to destroy summers work, “Please help me” he mouthed to her

“You know if ma got me, I could burn them and be back in no time?”

“Yang!”, before he could say more rose petals filled the air

“Dad!”

“Hey there Petal” he gave her a tired grin

“Yang called her parents” Weiss answered Blake nonverbal question

“Is that your team?” Summer asked

“Yep, wanna meet them?” Yang looked over at the two before receiving panicked head shakes “…Or not”

“I’m sure I’ll meet them very soon” Raven smirked as Summer giggled

“They’re great! Blakes all pu pu slash, and Weiss is Swish Zing, their both really nice, Blake likes books and tuna, Weiss likes coffee and she works really hard and when we were at initiation I nearly got stung by a Deathstalker when she-” Ruby rambled on as Yang sat back happy to watch her parents expressions, particularly enjoying the look of horror when Ruby regaled them about flying on the back of a Nevermore, except for Summer who wasn’t fazed at all

“I’m not going to survive till their graduation”

“Please don’t jump onto Nevermore’s, I had enough with Summer” Raven pointed at her wife

“I make no promises”

“I should never have taught you that” Their Ma glared

“It’s getting late, goodnight girls” Summer looked out their window, everyone said their goodbyes and Team RWBY settled down


	2. The Raven’s flown the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY/JNPR talk, there is pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned By Rooster Teeth
> 
> This took Way too long to write

“Sooo…” Yang began, “Kid stories?”

She received peeved looks from the end of the table, Weiss particularly looked ready to pour her coffee on Yang

“Nope, okay stupid training mistakes?” no improvement “Come on guys, we’re gonna be on the same team for _years_ , might as well get the ‘getting to know you stuff’ out the way”

“Is that why you invited us out for lunch?” Weiss inquired

“Nope, Team bonding!” Blake just gave a blank stare at Ruby’s shout

“Okay, how bout this, we each tell one thing, 1 memory from your past, can be the most pointless thing”, Weiss and Blake begrudgingly agreed

“So, I’ll start, I had 3 different partners at once” Yang announced

“You say that like it’s something to be proud of?” Weiss flatly said

“Well I mean, they all seemed pretty happy with my skills, especially with 3 at once, I call that something to be smug about” she smirked

“Gross, gross, gross” Ruby recoiled

“Sorry little sis”

“Wait, let me get this straight” Weiss paused a Yang snorted “You were dating all of them and they knew?”

“Yep, I’m gonna guess I’m the first Bisexual Polyamorous disaster human you’ve meet?”

“Umm… Polyamorous?” Blake inquired as Weiss asked “Bisexual?”

“Wow, okay, Rubes?”

“Okay! Lesson time, so polyamorous is when you can like more then one person at once, so polyamorous relationships are when you date more then one person and everyone involved knows and is okay with it” Ruby too a breath “Bisexual is when you can like more then one gender, it can be two or three or four or all, well pansexual also means all as well, either can be used really” she shrugged “and a disaster human is yang”

“Ai, I mean true” she laughed

“So, you like…?” Weiss asked

“Not really picky” she shrugged nonchalantly “That a problem?”

“No” Blake stated quickly

“I umm… guess not”

“Great, who’s next” she asked as the air got awkward

“Me!” Ruby held up her hand “When I was 12 yang punched a hole in my wall”

“You’re never gonna let me forget that huh?”

“Nope” Ruby grinned “So ma and dad where trying to help Yang with her semblance, ma was being pretty harsh and her and dad were still sorta angry at each other, so it sorta set yang off and she a ma started yelling at each other, and at one point yang just lost it and tried to punch ma but ma dodged and yang it the house instead, punched a hole right over my head”

“I’m still sorry”

“I poke my head up and looked through the hole, Dad nearly fainted, ma just stared and yang looked like she was in shock, but like then ma just started laughing, yang tried to stay angry but she just sorta gave in and then Dad just joined in, when mum retells the story she says that we all looked mad”

“Your’ family is insane” Weiss began “I guess it’s my turn, my sister tried to teach my brother and I piano”

“Posh” Yang said

“Shush you, Whitley quite enjoyed it, he learnt quickly, I on the other hand had a fair amount of trouble, I grew frustrated and gave up after a few years while Whitley flourished, he and Winter play quite wonderfully together while I much prefer to watch”

“Correction posh and sweet” Weiss just glared at her

“Can you show us them playing sometime?” Ruby pleaded

“Possibly, I would have to ask them both about it” Weiss dismissed

“Your turn bookworm”

“Umm… I had a friend, we learned to fight together, for a time she went to a school in atlas so she shared what she learnt with me, we figured out the rest together, she was sort of my confidant, and I hers, but not long ago I had to cut ties with her, for reasons I would rather not specify”

“You miss her, don’t you?” Ruby stated

“Yes”

“Well I’m sure you’ll be able to see her again, and if you left was cause she was being a dick I can always punch her” she smirked

“Yang!” Weiss scolded

“Thank you Yang” Blake rolled her eyes smiling

“HEY!” they all turned to the window to see Nora smiling down at them

“Nora” Jaune whisper yelled, Pyrrha just awkwardly waved and Ren facepalmed

* * *

“How’s everything going for you guys?” Jaune asked Ruby

“Good” Said girl Smiled, kicking out her legs on the bench

“Though it’s taking some time to adjust” Blake Commented, Yang and Nora’s yells could be heard from the climbing frame, when the group had reached the park those two had decided to compete against each other, they were currently trying prove which could with stand hanging from the bars longer, while taunting each other

“Still it seems to be going well” Ren stated, right before a glyph appeared by the girls and flung them across the park

“You had to jinx it” Jaune moaned

“What the fuck was that for!?” Yang stormed over to Weiss and Pyrrha who had been chatting on another bench

“You were being obnoxiously loud”

“Uh Oh” Ruby mumbled “We better stop them”

“Well sorry Princess” Yang snarked, Weiss began to ready another glyph

“How about a new competition” Pyrrha interrupted “A… Staring contest”, Weiss gave her an unimpressed look

“What don’t think you can take me?” Yang challenged

“I know I could” Weiss crossed her arms, Pyrrha set them up before joining the others

“Wow, where’d you learn that?” Ruby awed

“Me” Ren held up his hand

“They’re going to get carried away” Blake stated watching the pair silently stair each other down

“No one told them to be quite” Ruby pointed out

“Just be glad, Nora’s never quite”

“Hey do you think my semblance will be death staring Grimm?”

“It could be, but I wouldn’t advise you try in battle” Pyrrha smiled amused at Jaune

“That would be so cool, you could just stare, and the Grimm would just start falling” Ruby fangirled about the idea

“You got something in your eye” Yang broke the conversation

“I’m not falling for that”

“Yeah, but now you wanna rub your eyes” Yang was right as Weiss seemed to be struggling more

“Well so do you” Weiss pouted, before cringing and rushing up to rub her watering eyes “Drat”

“Ha I won” Yang then hissed as she closed her eyes, both sat their rubbing at their eyes, Weiss squinted out of her eye

“Where’s Nora?” Weiss asked right before loud crashing sound broke out in the distance

* * *

Weiss sat with her notes spread out, sounds of Yang moving about in the kitchen weaved through the room

“Okay Next Mountain Glenn”

“Umm… Vale expansion, fell to Grimm” Ruby recalled

“Correct, The Mountain Glenn was built as an expansion outside of Vale” Weiss Grinned “But why did it fall?”

“Grimm?”

“They didn’t have natural defences, the defence they built was slowly overcome and the city was destroyed”

“Right” Ruby Nodded, staring at her

“Ruby, are you listening to me?”

“Sorry, but it smells really nice” she at looked ashamed

“Sorry sis, not ready yet” Yang smirked in the doorway “What toppings do people want?”

“Tuna, Spinach” Blake spoke from her bunk, she’d been trying fix a fault with Gambol Shroud, the trigger and been jamming recently

“Peppers!”

“Mushrooms, thank you”

“Got it” with a thumbs up she went left

“You’re not going to concentrate, are you?”

“Pizza Weiss, Pizza”

“It does smell nice” Blake commented

“Not helpful”

“Hey, Blake, can I tie your hair?” Ruby shyly smiled

“Umm… sure, just the bottom though okay” Ruby raced up to her and began happily fiddling about with Blake’s hair, Weiss set about tiding up her papers, by the time she was finished Ruby had plated up the end of Blake’s hair, it looked a bit odd but neither were complaining

“Weiss…”

“No” she felt a little bad at Ruby’s frown but she really didn’t want anyone touching her hair, she was distracted from her guilt by the smell coming from the kitchen

“Something smell good?” Blake smirked

“Shut up” they sat and waited, Blake cursing at Gambol Shroud, Ruby kicking her legs into the air, Weiss quietly reading

“Food!”

Entering in, there was four pizza’s set on the table, they all nearly ran to them, “Someone’s hungry”, Digging in it was delicious, Weiss decided then and there, Pizza may be her new favourite

“I love you sis” Ruby said, pizza sticking out her mouth

“Oh I know, I’m the best” Yang smirked before starting on her meat covered pizza

“The Pizza’s the best, you? It’s debatable” Blake sassed

“Ai, I made that pizza”

“Thank you, the _Pizza_ is very good”

“Well I see who’s your favourite” Yang sulked as Ruby giggled at her sister

_My Team are all weirdos_

* * *

Next Day

“Well done, Mr Alistair, next time Miss Valkyrie, maybe try a less direct approach” Glynda advised, she watch her students return to their seats, Miss Valkyrie grumbling the entire way “So Next up is…”

She glances up to Miss Xiao-Long before announcing her but pauses at the sight before her, said girl was animatedly using her pencil to fight… a bird, a black bird

“Miss Xiao-Long and Mr Arc” Mr Arc moaned at that, head falling into his desk as Miss Xiao-Long grinned

“Uhh… Miss”

“Yes?”

“Can you end the match already?”

“I might, if you actually start it first”, She watched him drag himself down, while his opponent descended with the bird, the bird seemed to be bobbing it’s head back and forth, Glynda realised between Mr Arc, Miss Xiao-Long and then herself, it stared her down, _no_

“Sorry Lady Killer but I’m not going easy on you”, the poor boy just groaned some more, he seemed to be contemplating running for it, the bird flew from the young brawler to Glynda’s shoulder, she continued with a raised brow

“Alright, Ready, Begin”

Yang Began by barraging Jaune with bullets, he fumbled his shield in front of him, stumbling back as she stopped, he charged at her, a good swing with little manoeuvring room, but yang just blocked with her gauntlet and swung her other fist into his face, as he lost his balance she started throwing punches one after another, very quickly the alarm sounded

“Mr Arc, look out for when your opponent is controlling events, very well-done Miss Xiao-Long”, the bird on her shoulder covered its head with its wing, _it is, oh for the love of-,_ The raven hopped off her shoulder back to her previous spot, Yang grinned up at the bird, _this is going to be a long term._

* * *

“I’ll get him in the face this time” Cardin aimed the broccoli, flinging it straight into Jaune’s face, the boy fumbled about as Cardin and his friends laughed

“Nice shot” Dove high-fived him, there was arguing behind him before a red hooded girl stormed over, followed by a black bird

“What you want?” he asked as she glared down at him

“knock it off” Ruby demanded

“I’m not doing anything”

“Leave Jaune alone”, Cardin and his team just laughed at the pathetic attempt

“I told you I’m not doing anything”

“You’re a jerk”

“What did you say to me” Cardin got up ready to fight this pipsqueak, Ruby got herself into a fighting stance

And then the bird charged straight at Cardin’s face

“AH WHAT THE FUCK AGH!” the bird clawed at his face, all sweeps from his arms missed as it’s talons dug across his face, one of the claws nicked his eye as he fell

“Cardin!” Russel rushed to him

“AH MY EYES” over the sound of his friends trying to help him, he heard faint giggling and some caws

* * *

“Hey Yang!” Velvet waved to the underclassman

“Hey what’s up?”

“Ruby asked me to print out some photos for her… Uh?” on yang’s shoulder was very pretty looking raven

“Let me guess, weapons?”

“Uhh, yeah, your teams actually… Um”

“Ooh cool, Velvet?”

“Umm… yes?”

“You okay, you look a bit Fowl, you need to go sit down?”

“What? No, I’m okay”

“You sure?”

“Yep, how are things with you? Anything New?” She hinted

“Well one thing”

“Yes…”

“Well, Rubes was at lunch yesterday, she was pecking at her food so I asked her what’s up, she swore she saw Ozpin whispering with the other teachers, all sneaky like, she said she got curious, our mom was always raven on about how you shouldn’t ears drop but that never worked for us, so she listened in”

“And?”

“Well she stopped talking just stared behind me, guess what”

“What?”

“Oz was just causally standing there just listening to us caw on, rubes just starts freaking out, this got oz to leave, so I told ruby to stop squawking he’s gone, she can carrion”

“What she say?”

“She said there’s a Conspiracy” Yang dramatically finished, the raven on her shoulder poked her in the head, Velvet took a double take on the raven, _wait_

“Welp that’s all I can say for now, thanks for the photos” Yang quickly took the photos, grinning she speed around the corner “Hope to hear your a pinion about it later” Velvet groaned and red face buried in her hands

* * *

“Please let me try” Weiss sighed as Ruby pleaded

“My Glyphs are not toys”

“I know but they’re so cool” The speedster fawned

“Anyway, I’m still getting the hang of my time dilation” she reluctantly admitted

“Well, more reason to try”, Weiss groaned at her but couldn’t really fault her logic, the raven that had been seen with the sister’s all day, watching her every move

She summoned a glyph underneath Ruby, focusing, Ruby got ready to activate her semblance, Weiss gave her a nod, Ruby set of into a flurry of… Very slow petals, _Drat_

“Shut up” she yelled at Yang as the blonde doubled over laughing, the effect wore off and ruby got jumpstarted into the ground, squawking joining the fumbling sounds

“Ug, I’m okay” She got up brushing herself off “again?”

“Ruby, that was a disaster”

“Well yeah it was” ruby timidly admitted, the raven who seemed to have gotten its bearings, poked her then thrust its head back at Weiss “But we can always try again, wouldn’t have got Crescent Rose if I gave up at my first mess up”

“That is a story I want to hear”

“Nother time, Ready?” Ruby got back in position

Weiss just sighed at her and started up a new glyph, if she was smiling, well no one on team RWBY was gonna tell

* * *

“What about a pack of Beowolves”

“Nora, I don’t think you can ride a pack” Ren explained

“Is that a challenge” Nora Grinned

“No Nora, no one is challenging you” Jaune stated

“What… is Ruby doing?” Pyrrha asked, across the grass Team RWBY could be seen, along with many rose petals

“Uh, hey guys?” Jaune spoke as they approached

“The raven” Blake announced when Ruby appeared in a shower of petals

“How!” she Complained as a raven settled on her shoulder, preening its self

“They’re trying to see who’s faster, the raven or Ruby” Weiss explained frowning

“Right, that’s… good” Pyrrha awkwardly commented

“If I may, why is there a bird?” Ren asked them

“Oh, it’s the family pet Raven” Yang just causally said

“I see”

“What!” Weiss exclaimed

“What it’s not that weird”

“All we had to do was ask!”

“We’ve been hinting to you all day, to explain the bird” Blake elaborated

“Well you shoulda just asked” Yang Smirked

“We’re going again” Ruby announced and her sister strolled over to moderate, Ren looked around at the gobsmacked looks, with an outraged Weiss and grinning Nora being the exceptions, looking back at the race, _I wonder if ruby will be the raven this time_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the RWBY soundtrack writing this and All things must die came on when writing Cardin's Section, just a funny fitting thing that happened


End file.
